


Happy Camper!

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: Camp Camp AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And Not Sexy Biting, Camp Camp Fusion, Camp camp au, Chaos, Excessive Biting, Fluff and Crack, Neil is Feral, Summer Camp, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: “Why would I be excited?”“Well, because we’re getting not one, not three, but two new campers today!” Betsy said, bobbing around enough that Andrew, who had never experienced motion sickness, began to feel as though he had motion sickness.“Sucks for them.” Andrew shrugged. “I can’t wait to get away from this fucking nightmare of a summer camp. Why else would I be stood out here with you for company?”
Relationships: Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Kevin Day & Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Camp Camp AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095926
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Happy Camper!

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and her husband gave me their Roosterteeth login so I have watched copious amounts of Camp Camp over the past few days. Some might say an unhealthy amount. So, at like two in the morning when I have online classes all day tomorrow, instead of sleeping, I decided to write a Camp Camp AU for AFTG. You don't have to have watched it to read this (but you should, I would definitely recommend) but it will definitely make more sense, since this is pretty much just the pilot episode. I might write more of this because it was real fun, and if I do I'll try and go a little further away from the actual show.
> 
> If you're watched the show, it should be pretty obvious who of the characters I've included is who but if it's not:  
> Andrew - Max  
> Neil - Nikki  
> Kevin - Neil  
> Aaron - Space Kid  
> Betsy - David  
> Abby - Gwen  
> Wymack - Quartermaster  
> Seth - Nurf
> 
> Also, I tried real hard but I had no idea who to write for Mr Campbell (not that it matters if you haven't watched the show) but I couldn't think of anyone so I just used Mr Campbell.

“For some reason, you don’t seem excited, Andrew.”

Betsy beamed down at him. The sight made Andrew feel sick, the idea of her happiness in particular filling him with revulsion. It was possible that he had some issues that he needed to work through, but he sure as hell wouldn’t bring them to her.

“Why would I be excited?”

“Well, because we’re getting not one, not three, but _two_ new campers today!” Betsy said, bobbing around enough that Andrew, who had never experienced motion sickness, began to feel as though he had motion sickness.

“Sucks for them.” Andrew shrugged. “I can’t wait to get away from this fucking nightmare of a summer camp. Why else would I be stood out here with _you_ for company?”

“Hey…” Betsy narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “ _Language_.”

Andrew simply scowled up at her, assuming that his feelings towards _that_ sentiment were translated clearly. From the smile that blossomed across her face, he couldn’t help but get the feeling that she missed it.

“And really, Andrew, are you that afraid of making a few new friends?”

“I have Aaron and Nicky,” he offered.

She crossed her arms. “Aaron and Nicky are your relatives. Your friends are people like Renee and Allison.”

“I literally tried to stab Allison just last night!”

Betsy shook her head disapprovingly. “Every friendship has its faults.”

“I refuse to believe that someone as happy as you can possibly exist.”

She opened her mouth as though to respond but from down the road came the sound of the bus and she gasped, running down the road excitedly, spreading her arms wide as though to hug the bus. Andrew sighed. He truly was the only person in the camp who had any common sense.

Fortunately, the bus stopped a few feet away from her, just barely missing her. It didn’t seem to perturb her, because as the doors opened and Wymack turned to inform her – quite redundantly – that the new campers were there, she was already beginning to talk.

“Hello there!” She beamed again, waving at the first camper off the bus, who was just a few inches taller than Andrew with vivid auburn hair, painful looking scars across his cheek and piercing blue eyes, a perfect reminder that Andrew was very gay. “You must be Neil! My name is Betsy, and I’m going to be your Camp Campbell counsellor-!”

Her speech was cut off when she moved her hand too close to his mouth and he chomped down on it. Andrew thought he might even have drawn blood. He was already irrationally fond of him.

Betsy let out a cry of dismay, wiggling her hand around madly even while Neil’s jaw locked and he kept a tight grip.

“Excuse me?”

Andrew looked back Neil and Betsy as the second new camper got off the bus, a dark-haired boy who looked to be about a year older than him with dark hair and green eyes, and pen smudged beneath his eye.

“Is this Exy camp?”

Neil finally let go of Betsy’s hand, shaking his head. “Browning told me this was _Adventure_ Camp. Ad-ven-ture. Should I say it in French so you understand me, Kevin?” He flicked a dismissive, sideways glance at Betsy. “Sorry about the hand by the way. Just establishing dominance over my mortal enemy.”

“Camp Counsellors?”

“ _Counsellors_.” Neil shuddered.

Andrew took the opportunity as Betsy was distracted with the campers and Wymack had hopped off the bus to ensure that they got out alright. He stumbled into the drivers seat and cursed immediately at the fact that his legs were mildly too short to drive. He shoved at the pedals as much as possible, and the bus went rolling backwards. He heard a cry of pain.

Wymack stepped into the doorway.

“Not today, you little shit.” He picked Andrew up by his hood, all but throwing him off the bus. He dusted off his hoodie.

“Thank you, David!” Betsy greeted him with a warm smile as an old friend.

Wymack narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re on your own now.” Andrew watched the way Neil tilted his head in mild interest at the apparent threat, before Wymack turned with what, to him, was almost a spring in his step. “I’m going on break.”

Betsy took the opportunity, as Wymack walked away, to focus a sharp, disapproving gaze on Andrew. “Andrew, I am very disappointed in you. You will not be leaving my side for the rest of the day.”

“We’ll see.” Andrew shrugged.

Andrew watched Kevin tilt his head up, peering over both Betsy and Neil’s head to see what was going on. “So what’s your deal?”

He sighed. “I’m just a kid trying to survive out here, Kev.”

“You’re almost sixteen.” Betsy said. “Hardly a kid.”

“And you’re definitely not a kid,” said Andrew, “but that doesn’t stop your childlike naivety brought on by an over-excess of fucking optimism.”

“ _Language_.” Betsy turned to Neil and Kevin, spinning around entirely with her arms outspread like a bird. Andrew thought she looked ridiculous. “Now, let’s go check out the camp!”

Betsy led them inside the gates and down the path to the main building, made up of the mess hall and the Quartermaster’s store, where Wymack hid whatever he was hiding in there. Given his attitude and general demeanor, Andrew didn’t think he _wanted_ to know.

“This is where we’ll serve meals, hold announcements, and occasionally take part in camp activities!” Betsy smiled at Andrew. “Tell them how much you love it, Andrew!”

Andrew sighed, glancing up at Neil and Kevin with a mixture of despair and ‘help me’ in his eyes. “See, that’s the sad thing. She actually thinks I love it.”

“Of course you do! You’re just masking your feelings because you don’t want anybody to know you care!” Betsy beamed. “Now, why don’t we go inside to meet my co-counsellor, Abby? She’s in the middle of a camp activity right now, I’m sure you’re gonna love her!” She pushed the door open. “Good morning, Abby!”

She paused, and Neil and Kevin both peered around her.

“Motherfucker!”

Andrew stepped around Betsy into the mess hall, where Abby was throwing forks at the fan, underneath which Aaron was tied and spinning around, encouraged by Seth who was increasing the speed on the fan using the switch on the wall.

“Fuck you, Seth, I’m not a pussy! Crank it to high!”

Neil leaned over to whisper to Andrew. “Why are there two of you?”

“You don’t crank _shit_ , Seth! Get the fuck down from there, Aaron!” Abby threw another fork, just narrowly missing hitting Aaron in the shoulder.

“My twin brother,” said Andrew, shaking his head a little. “I got all the brains in the family.”

Betsy hurried past Kevin in an attempt to help out.

“What is going on here?”

Andrew looked up over Neil’s head. “I’m telling you, Kev, if we leave now, I can hot wire that bus.”

“But why would you want to?” Neil watched as Aaron continued to spin around attached to the fan, and eyed the forks that Abby was still throwing at him admirably. “This… these are my people.”

“You’re feral, Neil, this is why they didn’t trust us to go to separate camps.” Kevin eyed Neil disapprovingly.

Neil shrugged, grinning at the scene in front of him, though it slipped as Betsy pressed on the switch and turned off the fan, leaving Aaron slumped on the floor beneath it. “Ugh, never mind. Let’s get out of here.”

“What the gosh darn heck happened?” Betsy gaped at Abby. “I was barely gone for ten minutes!”

“Oh, you know,” said Abby, “just Aaron pushing me to my limits again.”

Betsy hummed pointedly, tilting her head towards Neil and Kevin. Kevin looked away, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Neil beamed, waving. Andrew took a moment to appreciate the sight. He liked Neil’s smile a whole lot more than he liked Betsy’s.

“New campers?” Abby groaned. “ _Fine_. Let’s show them the video.”

“Al- _right_!” Betsy cheered. “All campers, head down to the lake for your afternoon activities!”

Neil tilted his head. “The lake?”

“Lake Palmetto,” sighed Andrew, shaking his head. “A word of advice? They don’t like it when you try to drown people in it.”

Neil’s face fell. “Boring.”

“Yup,” said Andrew, “but on that note…” He turned to leave, but found Betsy immediately in his way and scowled. “Stop stalking me.”

Kevin held up one finger. “Will somebody here please talk to me about Exy Camp? Literally nobody here looks like they would last five minutes on an Exy pitch.”

“Kevin, I am literally on the same Exy team as you,” said Neil, which Kevin pointedly ignored.

Abby returned from the supply closet, which Andrew knew from experience was less of a “closet” and more of a “black hole from which items rarely if ever return”. He knew that the idiom about skeletons in the closet was just an idiom, but from what he’d seen of that supply closet, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was some truth in it.

“Don’t worry,” said Betsy, taking the disk that Abby held out to her, “this video will explain _everything_. It was put together by our founder, Cameron Campbell, back when I was just a young, impressionable camper like yourselves. He was a wonder-sorry, is a wonderful young man. A savvy businessman, extraordinary philanthropist, and one heck of an adventurer. You know, he rarely visits anymore, but when he does, it’s always a real treat.”

“Uh huh,” nodded Neil, “is he perhaps the man who just climbed down from the attic in his underpants?”

Betsy turned around as the door to the attic opened again and a ladder slid down, with Mr Campbell climbing down from it. He paused at the sight of the eyes on him, then straightened up.

“Betty! So wonderful to see you!”

“Mr Campbell, what are you doing here?” Betsy’s eyes lit up in excitement.

Mr Campbell chuckled. “Well, I’m certainly not hiding from any authorities if that’s what you were thinking.”

“It wasn’t until you said that,” said Andrew.

“And you kind of picked a bad place to hide from authorities,” said Neil with a shrug, “we were literally just dropped off by the FBI.”

“Yeah, and-wait, you were dropped off by the FBI?” Andrew turned to look at Neil. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Neil Josten,” he said, frowning, “who are you?”

Mr Campbell cut them all off by laughing loudly, slapping a hand down on Betsy’s back firmly, so firmly in fact that they all saw her flinch a little at the force. Neil’s eyes narrowed immediately.

“You didn’t really think I’d miss the chance to welcome our new Campbell Campers to Cameron Campbell’s Camp Campbell, did you?” He turned to the trio stood together in front of the door.

“You have for years,” said Abby plainly, and he laughed again, sliding his arm around her neck in what was either a tight hug or a loose headlock.

“Oh, Amy, you slay me!”

“It’s Abby.”

Neil sighed. “Hey, douchewad!” Campbell looked up, which was enough about his character as Andrew felt he would ever need to describe. “This is Adventure Camp, right?”

“Yeah,” said Kevin suspiciously, “so far, every attempt to answer our questions has just left us with more questions.”

“Eh, speak for yourself,” shrugged Neil, “I’m perfectly happy to go with the flow. I might even get to drown somebody in the lake by the end of it.”

“I wouldn’t keep your hopes up,” said Andrew.

Neil groaned dramatically. “Nobody here knows what _fun_ is.”

“Don’t worry, kids,” said Campbell, and Kevin sighed as he, once again, did not answer their questions. “These two will take you on a tour of the camp and answer any questions you may have!”

“Doubt it,” mumbled Andrew.

Outside, they heard tyres screeching against the ground and Campbell hurried to the window to close the curtains.

“In fact,” he said, with significantly more nerves in his voice than before, “why don’t we _all_ go on a tour? All of us! Far away from this spot!”

“Sus,” frowned Neil, then he leaned towards Andrew. “You just give me the word. I’ll bite him as a distraction, and you and Kevin can go ahead and make your escape.”

“What’s your thing about biting people?”

Neil shrugged. “I don’t know. I tried it once and now I think I’ve got a taste for human flesh. Huh. Never saw myself as a cannibal.”

“You _are_ feral.” Andrew tilted his head. “And I might just take you up on that offer.”

“Plus I know how to hotwire a car,” said Neil excitedly as they continued to follow the counsellors out of the mess hall. “How different can a bus be?”

The answer, as it turned out, was not very different at all. It had gone like this: Campbell had jumped into the lake and swum away to escape the authorities, Neil had proceeded to bite Betsy once again, leaving bleeding bitemarks in her hand and enough time for Andrew and Kevin to begin running for the bus, Neil had let go and run after them, catching up in record time, and they’d all jumped on the bus just minutes before Wymack returned to take it away. Neil hotwired the bus, Kevin pressed at the pedals, and Andrew was in charge of the steering wheel, cackling maniacally all the while. It was perfect, they would escape!

And then they were pulled over by the police and brought back to camp.

The sheriff, Charles Whittier, sighed as he handed Betsy a note, likely a fine or something similar. “I’m getting really tired of coming down here, Betsy.”

“Yeah, I know, Chuck.”

“In hindsight,” said Neil, “it was a bit of an underdeveloped plan. None of us have exactly driven a bus before.”

“I might have,” said Andrew.

“Have you?”

Andrew didn’t answer, thinking that maybe if he didn’t answer, he could continue to stay on his high horse.

Chuck got back into his car and Betsy turned to Andrew, crossing her arms. “Well, I hope you’ve learned your lesson, young man.”

“Oh no, Bee, I hope _you’ve_ learned,” said Andrew, pointing up at her. “Before today, you only had _three_ little shits to deal with. Now you have _five_.” He flicked his head to the side and gestured towards Neil and Kevin. “Come on, I’ll show you to our tent.”

Kevin tilted his head to look at him. “Say, Andrew, do you play Exy?”

“Oh god, is it too late to drown you in the lake?”

Behind them, Betsy beamed brightly, and Abby furrowed her eyes. “What’s got you all starry-eyed? You know they stole a bus and almost caused an accident, right?”

“You’re just not looking at it the right way,” said Betsy. “Andrew made not one, not three, but two friends today!” She sighed wistfully. “I’ll make a happy camper out of him yet.”

Abby shook her head in Betsy’s direction, turning back towards the camp. “I need a drink.”


End file.
